communityfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Запросы на статус администратора/бюрократа
Архив Happy Tree Friends вики Здраствуйте! Я бы хотел попросить у вас должность бюрократа на Happy Tree Friends вики, так как активных сейчас нету. Вики - http://ru.happytreefriends.wikia.com/--[[Участник:Wool Carpeter|Wool Carpeter]] (обсуждение) 17:16, июня 23, 2014 (UTC) :Думаете, что это так необходимо? Ввиду отсутствия активных участников статус бюрократа ничего не даст. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:07, июня 23, 2014 (UTC) Warhammer 40k wiki Здравствуйте, прошу сделать меня администратором warhammer 40k, администратор уже давно не проявлял активности, редактируем только я с другом и еще один человек. http://ru.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40000_Wiki --Pavelii Velikii (обсуждение) 12:32, июня 29, 2014 (UTC) :Вам нужно написать 10 статей на этой вики, чтобы стать администратором. Желательно написать самому, а не скопировать откуда-либо. Вы же понимаете, что в случае обращения по поводу нарушения авторских прав, весь ваш вклад будет удалён? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:12, июня 29, 2014 (UTC) Far Cry Wiki Здравствуйте! Хочу получить права на Far Cry Wiki. Администратор на неактивен, необходимое количество статей написано. --Ajay Ghale (обсуждение) 10:29, июля 7, 2014 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:38, июля 7, 2014 (UTC) Grimdawn Вики Прошу дать права администратора на Grimdawn Вики, администрация не отвечает на запросы, а активность давно угасла. Заранее спасибо) :Статус присвоен. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:42, июля 7, 2014 (UTC) Бен 10 вики Здравствуйте уважаемый Юрий! Я активный администратор Бен 10 вики и хочу получить права бюрократа. Все условия выполнены! Огромное вам спасибо! С уважением [[Участник:Max2001|'Max2001']][[Message Wall:Max2001|'''''Talk]] 17:33, июля 10, 2014 (UTC)'' :Статус присвоен. --[[User:Kuzura|'''Kuzura]][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:21, июля 10, 2014 (UTC) :Огромное вам спасибо! с уважением [[Участник:Max2001|'''Max2001]][[Message Wall:Max2001|''Talk]] 20:24, июля 10, 2014 (UTC)' Гарри Поттер Вики Здравствуйте уважаемый Юрий! Прошу присвоить мне статус администратора на Гарри Поттер Вики .К сожалению, единственный действующий администратор пропал и не выполняет своих прямых обязанностей.На вики царит хаос! С огромным уважением [[Участник:Max2001|'Max2001']][[Message Wall:Max2001|''Talk]] :Все трое активных администратора этой вики на своём месте. Не надо вводить нас в заблуждение. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:01, июля 18, 2014 (UTC) : freelancer wiki Здравствуйте! Прошу присвоить мне статус "Администратор" на этой вики. Администратор там не появлялся с 2010 года, а я упёрся в то, что не могу удалить некоторые страницы. Внес больше 10 новых страниц, и, по сути, являюсь единственным, кого эта вики заботит. 'С уважением, Urrr (обсуждение) 20:55, июля 19, 2014 (UTC)' PS. Извиняюсь, не обратил внимания на кнопку "Нажмите здесь, что бы оставить запрос". Привык уже решать проблемы редактором. : Статус присвоен. Удачи! [[User:Wildream|'Wild']] 23:58, июля 19, 2014 (UTC) Unturned 2 Вики Хочу стать Администратором этой вики. Администратор не появлялся с мая и сделал лишь 6 правок, я за сегодня их 50 сделал! Понимаю всю ответственность Админства ) И если не буду справляться, найду себе замену, а после уйду. Просто мне хочется помочь людям, да и там начинают появляться те, кто создает страницы и пишет на них ругательства. Если есть активные люди на данной вики, я думаю смогу с ними найти общий язык и помочь не скатиться ей в пропасть. : Без ссылки на вики и вашей подписи запрос невозможно выполнить. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:56, июля 24, 2014 (UTC) : Приношу свои извинения, занимаюсь этим недавно. : http://ru.unturned.wikia.com/wiki/Unturned -- JohnnyDiRravo ::Статус присвоен. Если будет нужна помощь, пишите. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:14, июля 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Благодарю! Plague Inc. Вики Эй! Извините, если мой грамматика плохо, я ставлю это через Google Translate. Ответ на английском языке было бы хорошо. Я бегу английского чума Инк Wiki, и я нужны права администратора на российской, в ru.plagueinc.wikia.com. Спасибо, Ned1230 (Talk) :Hello, Ned1230. Unfortunately, our wiki adoption policy requires from user who adopts the wiki to write at least 10 articles on that wiki. I understand, it's hard or even impossible for you to fulfill this requirement, but we actually can't do anything in this case. But if you know any special reasons for us to give you the rights - just leave a message on my wall, we'll discuss them :) [[User:Wildream|'Wild']] 23:42, августа 1, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, I will try to make 10 articles, that's fine. It just won't be as easy for me, that's all. Sincerely (обсуждение) 13:12, августа 2, 2014 (UTC) Red dead redemption Wiki Здраствуйте! Я хотел бы получить должность админа на Red dead redemption Wiki, админ не знаю когда появлялся, где-то февраля, скорее всего. Сделал 10 статей и 131 правку. Ваш, D-Ice Media Channel (обсуждение) 10:07, августа 3, 2014 (UTC) :Вы же просто скопировали текст с английской вики. Например, вот. И остальные статьи в том же стиле. Уверены, что справитесь с вики? Потому что сейчас это вообще никак не смотрится. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:50, августа 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Я сейчас копирую статьи, сейчас планирую начать перевод. ::Ваш, D-Ice Media Channel (обсуждение) 15:03, августа 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Статус присвоен. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:54, августа 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Спасибо. ::::Ваш, D-Ice Media Channel (обсуждение) 15:57, августа 3, 2014 (UTC) WorldOfMogobe Wiki Здравствуйте. Хочу попросить админку на давнозаброшенную вики - ru.worldofmogobe.wikia.com . Сделала правку в единственной незащищенной статье, остальные редактировать невозможно. Читала, что нужно создать 10 статей, но это невозможно, так как игра, о которой, собственно, и вики, закрыта (убедитесь сами - mogobe.ru ), а статьи о всех локациях уже есть. :Честно говоря, я не понял смысл запроса. Считать полноценной вики с 40 страницами нельзя. Если тематика вики такая узкая, объедините её с другой вики. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:43, августа 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Говорю же, вики была создана давно, ее так и не привели в нормальный вид. Игру забросили (февраль 2014), но есть возможность, что ее откроют. Админу на эту вики наплевать (общалась с ним в марте), и он хочет в будущем ее продать, но большинство фанатов дети 8-12 лет, и они испортят весь сегмент вики. :::Невозможно выдать статус участнику с одной правкой. Придумайте что-нибудь. Если вы хорошо знаете эту игру, вам не составит сложностей написать ещё о чём-нибудь, кроме локаций. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:32, августа 7, 2014 (UTC) Механоиды вики Здравствуйте. Я бы хотел стать администратором механоиды вики. К сожалению основатель был в сети 26 апреля, а последняя его правка в этой вики была вовсе в 2012 году. Мной уже создано 39 статьей на этой вики. Вот, держите NextBastel (обсуждение) 06:18, августа 12, 2014 (UTC) :Нет ссылки на вики и вашей подписи. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:05, августа 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Статус присвоен. Но если вы продолжите копировать статьи с других сайтов, то вас могут обвинить в нарушении авторских прав. Соответственно весь ваш вклад будет удалён, а ваш аккаунт заблокирован. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:32, августа 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Спасибо большое. Plague inc. вики Здраствуйте, уважаемое Вики - сообщество. Вы достаточно огромная организация, создающая возможность делать обыкновенным людям необыкновенные википедии о самых разных вещах. Я очень люблю вашу организацию. Но у меня появилась проблема. Я недавно стал работать над проектом Plague inc. вики, Русскоязычной вики, посвящённой игре Plague inc. И некоторые администраторы этой вики бывают неактивными (ни в коем случае не хочу оскорбить или обвинить их в неактивности). В связи с этим я хотел бы получить статус администратора Plague inc. вики. Для меня очень важно стать администратором, так как он не только уважаемый человек на википедии, но и может некоторые вещи, которых не может простой пользователь. Если я стану администратором, то некоторые вещи пойдут быстрее и википедия сможет быстрее развиваться. На сегодняшний момент я сделал очень много правок и страниц на википедии и буду продолжать в том же духе, постепенно расширяя и строя Plague inc. вики. Но даже если вы не дадите мне статус администратора, что может быть, не думайте, что я обижусь. Не смотря даже на это я останусь вашим поклонником и всё равно буду создавать вики. Ведь для такой цели ничего не жалко. С уважением, пользователь Gendolf P.S. Эта википедия: http://ru.plagueinc.wikia.com/wiki/Plague_Inc._Вики :См. Справка:Заблуждения, пункт 3. Бюрократ заходил на вики несколько дней назад и даже отвечал на сообщение на своей стене обсуждения. Поэтому вам нужно для начала обратиться к нему: w:c:ru.plagueinc:Стена обсуждения:Никита5. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:04, августа 12, 2014 (UTC) ШарарамАнтиреволюционеры вики Здравствуйте! Сделайте меня и ВИПН15 администраторами ШарарамАнтиреволюционеры вики, т.к. на вики отсутствуют админы и там царит флуд и полный хаос. :Для того, чтобы стать администратором, надо выполнить требования, указанные в начале статьи. Вы также можете обратиться с этим вопросом к основателю вики. Вандальные правки откачены --Svetlana Обсуждение 06:24, августа 19, 2014 (UTC) Tomb Raider Wiki Здравствуйте. Я бы хотел стать администратором вики. 10 статей написано. --Zurava (обсуждение) 11:07, августа 20, 2014 (UTC) :Статус присвоен, немного авансом, так как статьи можно назвать полноценными лишь с натяжкой. Удачной работы на вики! [[User:Wildream|'Wild']] 16:04, августа 20, 2014 (UTC) Unturned 2 вики Здравствуйте. Прошу сделать меня бюрократом на Unturned 2 вики , так как на данный момент активных не имеется. Я являюсь администратором, и недавно возникла необходимость настройки прав участников (За время работы на вики мы выделели для себя наиболее активных и адекватных участников). Вот моя страница на вики . Plague inc. вики Здраствуйте. Хотела бы попросить статус администратора на PlagueInc вики. Вики не совсем заброшена, у нее есть активный администратор, но бюрократ давно не правит, заходит редко и мне так и не удалось его поймать. Неделю назад оставляла ему сообщение - нет ответа. Спрашивала мнение администратора на свой счет, он не против моей кандидатуры. Необходимые правки для статуса сделаны. Гейдж (обсуждение) 15:49, августа 23, 2014 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --Svetlana Обсуждение 19:35, августа 23, 2014 (UTC) Индиана Джонс вики вики Здравствуйте. Хочу получить статус администратора этой вики. Требуемых десять статей написаны. Арутеоус | [[User_talk:Арутеоус|'Говорить сюда']] 13:27, августа 25, 2014 (UTC) Clash of Clans вики Приветствую. Прошу присвоить статус бюрократа на представленной вики. Ссылка на вики -- 'FaceBound''' (обсуждение) 20:39, августа 25, 2014 (UTC) Категория:Запросы